Ron's sitch in time take 2
by cheeseyfudge
Summary: This is a edit of my old RIST story but I'm expanding the story a bit in chapters for a better flow. Ron in the past and present at the same time! and plenty of Rongo and Rita goodness.
1. Time and space, or something like it

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible. Nor do I own the rest of the cast. This is going to be a fun fic. Just thought I'd give time travel a try.

Ron's sitch in time.

Chapter 1

In a bedroom of a modest middle class house sat Ron Stoppable. He was talking to his pet and best friend Rufus. "I'm on cloud nine buddy. I mean Kim and I have been going out for three months. After that dance everything has fallen into place. Also I think this is going to last. I've lasted longer than any of the others that have dated her. Including Josh Monkey." Said Ron as he enjoyed the fact that he butchered the pretty boy's name. Rufus let out a noise of agreement before plowing into a tray of nachos. "Nothing can go wrong today. Absolultly nothing."

-0-

Down the block from Ron's house was Kim Possible's house. She had the house to herself today. Because her parents were off to line dancing and the Tweebs were at a friend's house building something. All that could be heard in the house was the faint noise of squeaking. The sound of bedsprings to be exact. Kim was in the middle of having sex with Josh Mankey. "Josh, mmmmmmm give it to me harder, HARDER!" She screamed as the blond boy plowed into her.

Kim knew it was wrong to cheat on Ron like this but it just felt too good. Josh had started talking to her again about a month ago. He started hanging out with her again on Saturdays when Ron was at temple. Josh told her that he was sorry for dumping her. She was too mesmerized by his looks to care. One thing lead to another, and they started a strictly physical relationship. **I should have saved myself for Ron. I know I should feel worse about this but I don't. I'll fix it by breaking up with him. Ron'll understand. I know he will. I love Josh. Ron's just like a brother. I'll stop stringing him along.** Her thoughts as well as the sex act was interrupted by the familiar sound of the communicator going off. Kim quickly jumped off of Josh and got dressed. She was out of her room and in the hallway before she picked up. "What's the sitch Wade?" She asked as the image of the thirteen year old tech genius came on the screen.

"there are a lot of power surges spiking from Drakken's lair. It seems like he's putting the finishing touches on whatever machine he's built this time." Said Wade as he took a sip of his soda.

"How long until a ride gets here?" Asked Kim as she thought. **Damn and I was this close to finishing.**

"About ten minutes. I'm calling Ron now so he'll be at your house in five." Said Wade as he disconnected the feed.

"Shit! Josh you need to get out of her like three minutes ago!" She yelled to her room. Afterwards she heard a stumble then a crash telling her that he made it out her window.

After getting on her mission clothes she heard the doorbell. "It's open Ron." Her boy friend came in and gave her a kiss.

"Hey KP. You ready to take on ole blue boy and his green lackey?" Said Ron with an ear to ear grin.

"Head in the game Ron. Oh and after the mission we need to talk about something that'll both make us happy." Said Kim. **Ron will take the break up well. I just know it.**

"Sure KP. Oh looks like the ride is here." Said Ron as he walked out of her house with her hand and hand.

In a castle on top of a hill, laughter could be heard coming out from one of the highest towers. "At last! My Time Portal Paradox Generator is complete!" Said Drew Lipsky either wise known as Dr. Drakken in a boastful manner.

"OK what does this doohickey do and when will it explode?" Said Shego in a bored manner.

"What it does? What IT DOES? That's simple, It creates a small bubble of time around you. When you travel into the past you can keep a connection to the present. And you can be sent to any part of another person's past as long as you come into contact with an item of theirs." Said Dr. Drakken in a matter of fact tone.

"Soooooo right, say if I grab a hold of one of Kim Possible's hairs I can travel to her past and kill her?" Said Shego while she rubbed her hands together. **I'll take her out but good. Mmmm I'm just giddy all over with that thought.**

"Yeah. But I can also travel to the past of the most evil person I know and learn from them. In fact in my hand is a journal of Jack the Ripper." Said Drakken as he held a leather embossed tome. **After spending three hundred bucks on this thing. It better take me back to meet him.**

"Didn't you get that off of EBAY? I checked that out. It's a diary from 1945. Ha ha." Laughed the green skinned beauty as the alarm went off.

Drakken growled at that comment. He fumed while making random noises. **Damn it. And I gave that guy good feedback too.**

"Kim Possible!" Yelled Drakken in surprise.

"Don't tell me you are still surprised by her showing up. You are dumber than advertised." Said Shego as she stood in a defensive manner. **Today isn't so bad. First I'll kick Kimmie's ass then I'll give Junior a call. Sure he's a bit dumb but he's great in the sack.** Thought Shego with a smirk as she approached the redheaded teen.

"Bring it on greeny." Said Kim as she launched into a series of punches and kicks. "Ron take out the machine." **I am going to kick this bitch's ass hard. I was having the best sex of my life and I get a damn mission call.**

"I'm on it." Said the redhead's sidekick as he started to press random buttons on the machine. "Kim is it bad when it gets all swirly?" **This does not bode well. At least Rufus is at home. I don't know what would happen to me if he died on one of these missions.** Thought Ron as he began to feel a strong pull towards the machine.

The TPPG kicked into gear and the vortex started to suck the blond teenager within. "KIM! help!"

Kim turned around in time to notice her best friend being sucked into the vortex. "Ron! No!" Yelled Kim as she ran to her friend. Shego jumped in front of her and punched her right in the nose sending blood spraying in several directions. Kim while blinded threw a punch at the green villianess. As the strike landed it sent Shego reeling towards the vortex. Ron was flailing his arms and somehow got a hold of one of Shego's gloves. He Pulled it off right before being sucked in.

Shego collapsed to the ground while grabbing her head. Images of the past were being rewritten at a rapid pace. Suddenly memories of the blond teen flooded her mind. Images of the two sitting on the couch talking. The two of them kissing. And the two of them making love. "Oh god Ron! What have I done?" Asked Shego before she passed out.

Author's note. After this chapter, I'm going to work on lengthening them a bit for a better flow of the story. I had a bad case of trying to get a post a day. But now I'm going to get this story told in a proper length.

Erik


	2. High school daze

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible. Nor do I own the rest of the cast. Disney owns the whole shebang.

Ron's sitch in time.

Chapter 2

(past)

Wade had heard what was going on through the communicator. He was franticly searching for his friend. He pulled up every record that he could think of. Until his data base spat out a hit. "Ron Stoppable, Go City High School class of 97?" The genius read from his screen. Wade dug a bit further and found several hits about Ron. The oddest being a marriage certificate. "I'll give the communicator a try and see if I can get a hold of him. If Drakken's theories are right about paradox bubbles that is."

Ron now knew what it felt like for Harry Potter when he used a port key. The odd sensation of being pulled towards something while being still was very weird. Plus it felt as if he was in a tornado mixed with a blender making a smoothie. After what seemed like hours he landed in the middle of a field outside of a high school. **Am I dead? If so I guess this is hell. Because where else would I be spending eternity at high school. **He looked up at the sign. "Go City High School. See Ya Class of 97? huh?" He read the sign several times and it still made no sense to him. As he stared at the sign trying to make sense of what was going on, his communicator went off with the all to familiar four toned chime. "What's going on Wade? Where the hell am I? And when can I get home?" Asked the blonde teen in a panic.

"Ron amp down. OK first off. You're in the year 1997, second you're..." Wade Tried to say but was cut off by Ron.

"1997! I'm nine years in the past. Then How can I talk to you?" Said Ron as he felt like he was stuck in a bad X-Files episode. **Satan is a messed up dude. I thought there would be fire and brimstone, not this.**

"Well from what I can deduce from Drakken's Machine. You're in a Paradox Bubble. From what I can tell, You're in Shego's past. But everything you have from you're present works. That means that I can communicate with you. As well as Kim. And until we figure out how to fix it you're stuck. But I've done some hacking and you're now a student here. Here's a copy of your class schedule. Just try to blend in while you're here." Said Wade in a quick manner while the communicator printed out a slip of paper with a list of Ron's classes, before he could get cut off again.

"OK fine. This just sucks. Now that I'm dating Kim, I get ripped away from her. And I don't even have Rufus with me. Keep me posted. I guess I better get to class." Said Ron as he turned off his communicator.

(Present)

Kim was trying to get answers from Shego but all she was getting was just pure babbling. "Ron, I'm so sorry. I'll fix it for us. I swear it." Said Shego as she rocked her head back and forth. Years and years of her life we're being rewritten. It was like someone had turned her head into a big Photo shop project and started to paste things over what was there. Kim tried to get her attention again. "What the hell is wrong with you? And what happened to Ron?" with the mention of his name, Shego dissolved into tears. Shego looked down at her hand and started to panic. "Where's my ring? Oh god I've lost my ring!"

(Past)

Lucky for Ron his style was a bit outdated so he blended in quite well. Making his way to the office after asking about ten people, he got there. "And you are?" Asked the lady behind the desk.

"Um Ron Stoppable, I'm new here." He said in a slight nervous tone.

"Oh well here's your class list. And Jennifer Douglas will show you around." Said the lady behind the desk as she pointed to a rather bookish dark haired girl. Ron got a good look at her and nearly passed out. **Shit that's Shego. She isn't as green but that's definitely her. **After leaving the office he said. "Shego, I didn't know that you went here."

Shego thought to herself, **How does this guy know who I am? Did I forget to cover a part of my self with the makeup? Is he a villain in disguise. Well better get him alone before he causes trouble. **The girl grabbed him by the collar and dragged him into an empty class room. "How did you know who I am? It's called a secret identity for a reason. You've got ten seconds to explain your self or I'm going to get the info the hard way." Said Jennifer as her hand flared up for a moment.

**OK brain, kick in or we're toast. Say something damn it!. **Thought Ron before he opened his mouth. "Um I come from the future. 2006 to be exact." Said a very nervous Ron as his communicator went off. **Saved by the bell. **"Wade help!" Said Ron.

"What's that?" Asked the girl. **He's calling in reinforcements. OK Robert has been making us paranoid with his super evil talk. "They'll strike at any time! Be careful at all times." I'll give him a chance before I barbecue him. **

"Ron's telling the truth. He was brought to this time by a paradox inducer. He had one of your gloves in his hands and somehow wound up in your past. Grab his wallet and take out a dollar and check the date." Said Wade as he noticed his friend's predicament.

She did so and saw that the date was for 2004.

"OK I'll believe you for now. But please while we are here call me Jennifer. Because if you blow my cover a lot of danger could come here. Being a hero sucks like that." Jennifer said as she let go of Ron. Wade got off the communicator and Ron was alone with her.

**He's kinda cute when he's not all twitchy. **Jennifer thought before she told him."Well since you're kinda alone here, you'll have to stay with us." Said Jennifer as she straightened out his shirt.

"Us?" Said Ron.

"Team GO." Said Jennifer.

"Cool. Mego and the Wegos are cool. Hego is kinda bossy. But I've never seen Shego as a part of the team so this'll be cool." Said Ron as he grabbed his class list. **Wow I faced her and I didn't piss myself. Score one for the Ronnster. **He failed to notice the look of puzzlement on the young lady's face.

"I'm not apart of Team GO in the future?" Said Jennifer. **Did I get kicked off?**

"No, but I can't say much because it may mess up the future. And thank you for believing me. I don't want to get on the bad side of a cute girl." Said Ron. **Did I just say that? Now I'm toast.**

"I'm not cute." Said Jennifer as she let her dark black bangs cover the rising blush on her face. **I'm the quite one. He'll see that I'm not cool or anything when we get home.**

"You've always been to me." Said Ron. **Too bad we're on different sides of the coin.**

-0-

Class was going smoothly for Ron. Well about as smoothly as a time displaced teen could get. He was lucky that most of his classes had She-Jennifer in them. **Gotta remember to call her Jennifer. Oy!**

In between taking notes in English, Jennifer found herself looking at the new person in her life. He wasn't the classic definition of cute, nor was he a ugly person. He was just there, kinda like her. She didn't notice him look over until it was too late. "Jennifer? Is that the latest issue of X-men." **Great now he's going to rag me for being a nerd.** "Because if it is? Can I read it after you?" asked Ron.

Jennifer looked at him in surprise but then smiled and handed him the comic. **I guess we're going to get along more than I thought.**

-0-

After school, Jennifer and Ron headed home. Ron was still amazed at the sight of Go Tower. "This is the second time I've been here but wow it's a cool place."

"Second?" Asked Jennifer.

"Yeah the first time was when this villain or yours, umm I think his name was Aviraus or something. Made a crystal that stole all of your powers and Kim took the guy out when she got Hego's powers."

"Wait let me get this straight. You've met my brothers and I wasn't apart of the team? What was I doing during that time?"

"Ummm, You were MIA yeah that's it." Ron was getting uncomfortable with the whole conversation and Jennifer noticed so she switched gears to a familiar area.

"Has Marvel comics pulled something even more stupid then the clone saga? I mean in the future?"

"Two words for you, Civil War."

"I don't even want to know."  
The door to the massive tower opened and there stood Robert Douglas, AKA Hego. "Hey sis do you remember where I left the remote... Wait who's this?" Said the massive man while he scrambled for his mask.

-0-

After several hours and breaking out the finger puppets, Robert finally spoke. "So there's two of him?"

Jennifer did the only thing that she could think of. She banged her head against the desk. After about a minute of doing this she asked. "Can he stay?"

"As long as he becomes apart of the team." Said Robert in his best leader voice.

"I can cook." Ron chimed in and caused the assembled Team Go to laugh.

(present)

Shego was getting tired of being called Shego. "My name is Jennifer Stoppable damn it!" she screamed at the global justice agent next to her.

"Ms. Douglas,"

"Stoppable!"

"Stoppable, you do know that you're going to be put away for a long time." after the statement the agent proceeded to read from a long list of charges against her.

"I'm a hero and a wife. I am not any of those things!" Shego screamed as the steel door closed sealing her in the cell.

Author's note. Right now Ron's with Kim in the present, but I don't know how long I'm going to keep him in this past. I hope you like this story as well. Give me insight if you want anything changed. Thanks for reading.

Erik


	3. Quake

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible. Nor do I own the rest of the cast. Disney owns the whole shebang.

Ron's sitch in time.

Chapter 3.

(Present)

"Ron's been gone for a month Mon, I figured it was time to move on." Said Kim as she talked to her best friend while she was working at Club Banana.

"Girl, I can't even fathom that you're not even going to tell Ron that you're dumping him for Josh. Damn leave a time displaced brother hanging." Said Monique as she folded a sweater.

"It's not like that. I guess I've been putting off breaking up with Ron for a while. I was kinda seeing Josh already while I was dating Ron." confessed Kim.

"WHAT!" Said Monique in complete shock.

"Yeah, well he figured that I was worth another shot, in more ways than one."

"You cold, just plain cold."

"But he warms me up." Said Kim with a smirk

(past)

A month had gone by since Ron was sent back in time. Ron had become a part of Team Go. His role was pretty much the same as Team Possible. He was the distraction. Jennifer and him became close. Not in a romantic sense, but more like friends. They formed a bond through TV watching. "Jen, X-files is on. It's the one with Scully being abducted by aliens." Said Ron. That was one of Jennifer's pet peeves. It seemed like every time she wanted to watch something, Ron would give away the ending because to him it was nine years old even if it was brand new to everyone else. **Too bad he can't remember any lottery numbers because then we'd be rolling.** Jennifer thought with a smirk.

Another thing that plauged her mind was what happened that made her leave Team Go and her brothers. Did she turn bad? Did she just quite the whole deal and just settle with someone? Was it him? Did she leave it all behind for Ron? **He's such a goof bar. I don't see myself with someone like him. Also he keeps on talking about this Kim person. What a little princess. **

They sat on the couch in the middle of the base and watched the show. "Ron do me a favor." Said Jennifer as she took some popcorn from a bowl in his lap.

"What?" He asked. **I'll do anything for you.**

"Don't ruin this one for me." She said as she settled a bit to close to him.

"I'll try. I'm still getting used to being in this time. What sucks is that I've been here a month and Kim hasn't even called on the communacator." Said Ron as he grabbed a handful of popcorn and flicked them one at a time into his mouth.

"Maybe princess is busy with the whole saving the world stuff." Said Jennifer as she watched him toss the kernals into his mouth. "Wow not a single miss. That's a new record." She said with a giggle.

**Jennifer has a great laugh. It's so cute.** Thought Ron before he spoke up. "You know that you call her that in the present? I mean you calling Kim, princess, or Kimmie" Said Ron as he noticed Jennifer place a hand on his knee.

"I know her then? Come on Ron just tell me something about the future. Anything." Said Jennifer with a pout. **It'll take a load off of my mind.**

"Two words. Reality Television." Said Ron with a laugh. He spent the next ten minutes explaining shows like The Amazing Race and Big Brother. As he was about to go into the show 'the best week ever' the alarm went off. "I wonder who you guys are going to fight now?" Asked Ron as he went to suit up. **I get a punch in once in a while but it's them who save the day.**

Ron came into the briefing room in his new costume. It was similar to the one that they wore except his was a dark yellow. And his new code name was Yugo. "I still can't belive I'm named after a swedish car." Said Ron as he sat down. Jennifer was the one who came up with the name and it always brought a chuckle to her lips when he said that. **Ron looks good in that outfit. I wonder what Kimmie would say if she saw how built her sidekick really is.** A small smirk formed on her lips as she tuned out Robert while he was in full Hego mode.

"Quake is attacking the bank. The plan goes like this. Mego shrinks and sneaks behind the goons. The Wegos are going to make several copies and takes out any of the other men. Yugo distracts Quake while Shego and I take him out." At this point Ron raised his hand.

"Um Hego isn't that like every one of our plans. I mean, I know I'm new and all but don't you think that we know our roles?" Said Ron. **And I thought that Kim was bossy.**

"Yes it is Yugo. But it's important to go over our roles every time." Said Hego in a very bossy tone.

"Yeah yeah, big bro. That's the reason we do this every time. It's not because you like the sound of your voice or anything." Said Jennifer. She enjoyed hearing everyone else at the table snicker.

Hego's 'plan' went over without a hitch. Ron took out several thugs while the rest of the team took out Quake. "Hey dude do you realize that your named after a video game?" Quake looked at Ron in a puzzled manner. "Huh?"

"Damn time stream. Wait 97 right Quake isn't coming out until the summer." that gave the team enough of a distraction so that Hego and Shego could go after the villan. Ron caught himself staring at Shego as she sent a punch into Quake that knocked him out cold. **I've been around her too much, but damn she's looking better and better everyday. **

"Quake will be spending 10 years trapped in a isolation power dampening chamber." Said Hego to a reporter while the rest of the team chatted amongst themselves. "Ron you we're awesome." Said Melvin either wise known as Mego.

"Yeah the way you." Said Tim, who was one half of the Wegos

"Did that sweep and knocked those two goons to the ground was cool." Said Steve.

"And the way you stared at my ass while I knocked him out was great." Said Jennifer in a joking manner.

Ron turned beet red at that and started to stammer out an apology right before Robert grabbed him for the camera. "This is the newest member of the Team. He's called Yugo." Said Hego while smiling for the camera. The reporters swarmed around Ron all seeming to ask the same questions. "What are your powers? And what makes you a part of the great Team Go?"

Ron got very nervous and said. "I'm a really good cook." everyone laughed at that. And Team Go set out for home.

When they got back most of the team went to bed. Except for Ron and Jennifer. They spent most of evening curled up on the couch watching a Dr. Who marathon. "You know Ron. I hate to say this, but you're my one of my only friends." Said Jennifer as she surprised her self by confessing that to him. **Now he's going to think what a loser I am.** She thought with a frown.

"Well Jen you're my only friend in this time. It's odd knowing that I'm here and in Middleton at the same time. Well and eight year old version of me." He said with a chuckle. Their conversation was interruppted by the four toned beep of the communicator going off. "Hey Wa.. oh hi Kim I thought you forgot about me." Ron said being surprised that his girlfriend was calling him after three weeks without any activity from the device.

"Ron I'm so glad to get a hold of you." Said Kim as she smiled from ear to ear. "How is it in 97? Have you made any friends there?" Ron made a quite motion to Jennifer and spoke to Kim. "Yeah I met this girl named Jennifer Douglas. She rocks. And she let me stay with her and her family until the whole being displaced in time thing gets fixed. Oh and by the way are you calling because it is?" Asked Ron with hope in his voice.

"I'm calling to tell you that the problem may never be fixed. You might be stuck there forever. And also I'm dating Josh again. I know it's a bad way of telling you. But I'm breaking up with you." Before he could react, she shut off the single and the machine went blank. Ron was deeply troubled by the turn of events that just happened. And the worst of it was the fact that he could receive with the machine but not send. He tried before but all he got was static. "Well Jen, I was going to introduce you to my girlfriend. But I guess I'm a single man again. Well I'm off to bed." Ron said in a rush before he lost his composure and started to cry. Before the first tear could escape he was off to his room. **She's moved on. A loop has formed again and I'll never be in it.**

Jennifer sat in shock for a moment. **He had a girlfriend. Princess had him and just threw him away. How could a person just play with another's emotions. He spoke the world of her. Some fucking friend she turned out to be. If I ever see that girl I'm going to rearrange her face into what it truly is. She will rue the day she ever crossed Shego.** Jennifer thought as she sat on the couch. She didn't notice her hand flaring up until she burned a hole into the leather. "Shit! Robert is going to kill me."

Author's note. Is this a good chapter? Or should I reformat the story? Hope y'all enjoy this one. Thanks for reading.

Erik


	4. Two Rons?

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible. Nor do I own the rest of the cast. Disney owns the whole shebang. I've added a bit to the other three chapters. And a thank you goes out to Nova. Thank you for such a positive critique. I hope you like the bit of expansion I did.

Ron's sitch in time.

Chapter 4.

(Present.)

Ron came to the all too familiar door. He knocked twice and waited. Kim opened the door and gasped in shock. "Ron! How did you get back?" She asked as she grabbed him into a hug.

"What do you mean? I've been back from visiting my grandmother for a week now. I know I haven't been by. But I just had Shiva for Rufus. It seemed that while Zita was watching him. He died. I think it was the fact that he got into her nail polish. But now my mourning is complete." Said Ron as he looked at Kim in a funny manner.

"I mean from the past. You were stuck in 1997." Said Kim trying to process the information.

"What are you talking about?" Asked Ron.

Kim explained the past months events to him. He gave her a weird look and said.

"So let me get this straight. You broke up with me? When did we start dating?" Asked Ron.

"After the Bueno Nacho attack." Said Kim.

"What attack?" Said Ron. "You're not making any sense."

"Drakken and Shego took over the company and had small robots in the kids meals. They were using them to rule the world. We stopped them. But while we were captured you confessed your love for me." Said Kim giving Ron a look that just screamed 'DUH!'.

"Wait, Drakken has a partner?" Said Ron.

Just as Kim was about to scream and start pulling out her hair. Wade called.

"What the hell is wrong with Ron?" Said Kim to the thirteen year old genius.

"Nothing. This is the Ron of now. The way I figure is that Ron split into two during the time slip. There's now two Rons in this time. This is the Ron that has grown up with you. While there is now a Ron that has been growing up in Go City. Ron that got sucked into the past is now twenty six. And is a strong part of Team Go. And This Ron is our Ron. Gotta love paradox." Said Wade.

"But what about us? Why do we remember this?" Asked Kim.

"It's apart of Drakken's machine. The whole paradox bubble has engulfed us. In fact the only one that this will massively affect will be Shego herself." Said Wade.

"How?" Asked Kim.

"I don't know." Said Wade.

-0-

In a maximum security prison. Screams could be heard. It sounded like someone's sheer soul was being ripped from her body. The guards approached her cell and stared at the green skinned woman writhing in agony. Her screams became recognizable as words instead of just sounds. "I'm not supposed to be here! This is not my home! This is not me!" those were to be her last words as suddenly green flame engulfed her. There was nothing left afterwards except for a small piece of paper with just a single word. 'Ron.'

Back at Kim's house.

"Let me get this straight Wade. I'm two people?" Said Ron still trying to fathom what was being told to him. **I wish Zita was here. She'd understand this. She's more of a Trekkie than I am. I'm more of a Star Wars guy.**

"No you're not. Well kinda. Here's the gist. You're here and in Go City. It's kinda like, you have a doppleganger. An exact copy all the way down to you're DNA but you two have had different experiences since splitting. To simply explain. Ron in the past is the original and you're like a fax copy of him. Still the same but just in a different place." Said Wade. **All this paradox and time displacement is giving me a headache and I thought giving him math tutoring was rough.**

"So pretty much I'm two people?" Asked Ron not seeming to grasp the concept.

Kim looked at the image of Wade banging his head against his keyboard and laughed.

"So Ron in the past is a part of Team Go? How did you figure that out?" Asked Kim as she tried to get Wade back to normal.

"I watched news footage from that time and one interview with Team Go caught my attention." Wade said as he fired up the clip.

"So Yugo? Why are you apart of Team Go. And what are you're powers?" Asked the reporter.

"Umm I can cook." Said the masked teen. The clip ended and Wade's image appeared again.

"I knew it was him from just that sound bite. I've followed his exploits. He's pretty good at the super hero business. Especially with the mystical monkey powers. Shego and him are pretty much unstoppable, and with the others on the team. No villain has taken them down. Oh here's a team image of them. Note the rings on both Shego and Yugo." Said Wade as he pulled up a image and zoomed on Ron's and Shego's hands.

"They're married?" Asked Kim in total and pure shock.

"Yes. And in fact there's a phone number listed as Ron and Jennifer Stoppable." Said Wade.

"Looks like we have a road trip ahead of us. Hey Ron, wanna meet yourself?" Asked Kim.

"As long as we can bring Zita. She's got a better grasp on time travel scifi. I'm more of a stuff goes boom guy." Said Ron.

(Past.)

"Jen I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to. I've thought about it sure. But uhh, I'm going to shut up before you start handing me my ass and charging by the pound." Said Ron.

"I know it was an accident. But next time you better make it count." Said Jennifer.

(A couple of hours ago at the training room.)

Ron and Jennifer were sparring on the mat in the middle of Team Go's training room. Ron was still honing the use of his mystical monkey power. Jennifer went in for a strike to his chest. He blocked easily but was starting to sweat pretty strongly. The training intensified and they were both down to their tank tops and jogging pants. Jennifer flared up her powers and Ron's eyes turned sky blue. The room was adorned with scorch marks from where their powers missed. As they went on, he decided to go in for a strike to her knee. As he went to kick he slipped on some sweat on the floor. Arms flaying, he took her with his fall. She landed on her back, and he landed on top of her lips first. As their lips met she was thinking. **Oh my god this is my first kiss.**

He was thinking. **I better enjoy this while it lasts because this time tomorrow I'm going to be missing my vital happy parts.**

Neither one of them moved out of the way. The kiss lasted for several moments until the spell was broken by Ron trying to snake his tongue into her mouth. She jumped up and ran out of the training room.

All Ron could say was. "Well that's another friendship down the drain."

It took Ron a couple of hours to find Jennifer. He found her on the roof of the building looking at the skyline. She was thinking. **He's a good kisser. Why did I freak when he used his tongue. I know I've never had a boyfriend or anything. I keep up my tough image so no one knows that I'm lonely. Ron's my only friend. He's still broken up over princess. But does that kiss mean that he's over her. God why do I over think these things?**

Ron looked at her and spoke up. "Jen I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to. I've thought about it sure. But uhh, I'm going to shut up before you start handing me my ass and charging by the pound." Said Ron.

"I know it was an accident. But next time you better make it count." Said Jennifer with an ear to ear smile on her face.

Ron walked up to her and embraced her in a hug. He leaned in and placed his lips on hers. The kiss was powerful. It would have lasted except at that moment Melvin got on the roof. "Hey sis, we're going to order pizza.. What's going on?" He asked as the two of them broke apart like they're were magnets with reverse polarity.

"Umm Melvin It's not what you think. It's just a kiss tis all." Said Jennifer as she turned redder than the Wegos.

Ron said the first thing that popped into his head. "We decided to start dating."

"WHAT! Oh yeah, Yes that's it. Ron just asked me out this Friday and I was excited." Said Jennifer as her color returned to normal.

"OK. Well I guess I'll leave you two be. And I won't tell Robert until you two are ready. Have fun." Said Melvin as he headed back inside. After walking a few steps he said. "Damn I owe the twins twenty bucks."

Back on the roof. Ron was turning pale. "I'm sorry if I pissed you off with that. I do want to date you. But what would you see in a loser like me." **Smooth move Mr. Confidence **Said Ron as he looked at his shoes.

"First off you're not a loser. In fact I'm glad you asked me out. It saves me on the trouble. So lover boy. Where are we going?" Said Jennifer as she smiled her biggest smile since meeting the blonde teen over a month and a half ago.

"How about the comic convention? We could spend the weekend just geeking out." Said Ron with a bit too much excitement.

"Cool. Wanna cosplay when we're there?" Asked Jennifer as she thought about the costume she would wear.

"Kim would never go to these things with me." Said Ron with a slight hitch in his voice. **Great I'm batting a thousand on the re-re scale. Yeah it's a great way to impress the new girlfriend by comparing to the old one. **

"I'm not Kim now am I?" Said Jennifer as dark thoughts entered her head. **If I ever wind up meeting this Kim person. I'm going to punch her in the nose.**

(Present)

"Let me get this straight chica. Ron exists in two places. It's like that the last episode of the next generation when Picard was in those three different periods of time. Wow my boyfriend gets cooler and cooler. Isn't that right sweetie." Said Zita as he placed a kiss on Ron's lips.

"So now we're going to Go City to meet the other Ron." Said Kim.

"And I get to experience my first case of Paradox. Now that's going to be cool." Said Zita. She then perked up. "Hey Ron, There's a Star Wars con at the civic center there. Maybe we can hit that after we meet the other you."

"Cool. You rock hard Z." He said as he kissed his girlfriend.

Kim stood there thinking. **This Ron seems so happy with her. I can't believe I don't even have to worry about the fact that I broke up with him. Well the other Ron was the one I broke up with. God I'm confused. Hopefully this will be straightened out when we get to Go City.**

Author's note: I'm finding it a bit hard to expand the story, so I'm just adding some stray thoughts and a bit more to certain parts. It's mainly the author's fault. I'm getting over a very very long jag of writer's block, but I'll get a rhythm going again.

Erik


	5. A trip, A con, and a flying redhead

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible. Nor do I own the rest of the cast. Disney owns the whole shebang.

Ron's sitch in time.

Chapter 5.

(Present.)

"Kim? I know that you like to drive fast and all but I don't think minivans are supposed to be able to go on two wheels." Said a mildly frazzled Ron as he gripped onto Zita for dear life.

"Yeah slow down a bit so I can get circulation back into my arm." Said Zita as she thought. **I hope I don't bruise from this.**

"All right, I'll slow down to 70 does that make you happy?" Said Kim as she slowed the vehicle to a more reasonable highway speed. "At least with my driving we made it to Go City in three hours."

"But it's normally a nine hour drive. I just hope the engine doesn't explode like last time. You're mom was so pissed." Said Ron with a chuckle at that memory.

"Ron how much do you remember. Like what villains we fought? Or something like that." Said Kim.

Ron started to tick off on his fingers. "Well there's Monkey Fist, Duff Killingan, the Senor's, DNAmy, Oh and Drakken. Drakken sucks though all you have to do is look at him crossed eyed and he caves."

"Drakken? But what about Shego?" Kim asked.

"I have no idea who this person is. I know you keep on saying that she's Drakken's sidekick. But all he has is a blue hand puppet named Drew. Oy let me guess. Shego was his sidekick before 'I' got sent back in time. But I married her in the past. So to me now, she's not real." Said Ron as he started to get a headache.

"Pretty much." Said Kim.

(Past.)

Friday was here, and Ron was planning something big for Jennifer. He knew that she was going all out for the convention that they were attending. She was going to dress as Lara Croft from Tomb Raider. While Ron was going to go as Night Crawler from the X-Men. "Why did I have to pick such a complicated character? I know I love him in the comics but damn I didn't think that I was going to cover my entire body in blue food coloring." Said Ron as he dried off from the soaking. He was standing in a kiddie pool out side and was pouring buckets of food coloring over his body. Jennifer was getting a chuckle out of watching him in his boxers undergoing the dyeing process. "Now you know what's it like for me to cover up my green skin." She said with a chuckle as she checked her holsters at the sides of her shorts.

"You know if you didn't look so good in that outfit, I'd say something mean about the way that you're laughing at me." Said Ron with a chuckle as he tried on his red jumpsuit. He picked up a devil tail at a costume shop and painted it blue so it'd go with the costume. "I hope I place at the costume contest. Or all this effort would be for naught." Said Ron with a chuckle.

"Aww but you look so cute in just you're boxers when you were dyeing yourself." Said Jennifer as he went up to him and placed a kiss on his lips.

They had been closer in the past two days than they were for the past month and a half.  
He was seriously falling for her. It was like that she was the other part of his soul. He made a mental note to himself. **When 2003 rolls around, remind me to look up Drakken and shake his hand.**

(Present).

"Is this the right place?" Kim asked Wade who was on the communicator.

They had pulled up to a modest built house in the middle of a suburb. It was a very average style house. It had two stories and had two garages.

"Yeah Kim. The address is registered to Jennifer and Ronald Stoppable." Said Wade as he took a sip of his soda.

Before shutting off the device, Kim said. "Thanks Wade. You rock." Looking at Zita and Ron in the back seat, she said. "I'm going to knock on the door. You two stay here and I'll be right back if they're home."

"Sure thing KP. We can keep each other occupied." Said Ron as he felt a hand grab him and pull him into the back seat.

Kim laughed and headed to the door. She rang the bell and a raven haired woman answered. Kim was amazed at how Shego looked. She looked about the same as Kim remembered her, but she was happier than the redhead had ever remembered her to be. "Hello, Is this the Stoppable residence?"

"Yes it is, Who may I ask are you?" Said Shego.

"I'm a friend from Ron's past, errr future, or something like that. I'm Kim Possible." She said as she presented her hand to the raven haired beauty, then Kim's mind registered a bright light and the sensation of flying.

Present Ron and Zita shared a kiss, Ron then said. "I wonder if Kim met them yet." His statement was answered as he noticed Kim sailing through the air in a downward arc. As she landed, she was followed by a very pissed off raven haired woman whose hands seemed to be on fire. Well if fire was green that is. "I think Kim met Ron's wife." Said Zita. They looked at each other with a shrug and decided to try to help Kim. As they were heading up to the house, a older Ron came out of the house. "Jennifer? What's going on?" Said past Ron as he tried to contain his wife's rage. "Honey I know you hate how the mailman delivers on a weird schedule but you can't go and knock them out... Oh! Now that's a face that I haven't seen in years."

"This is that Kim Possible bitch. I told you that if I ever met this person that I'd punch her in the nose. I just didn't mean to add that much strength to the punch." Said Jennifer as she calmed down and went to help Kim up.

"Um hi. I'm Ron Stoppable." Said the two Ron's at once. It was easy to tell them apart. One Ron was nine years older than the other, and more built. It had seemed that life as a super hero had agreed with him.

"Kim are you ok chica." Said Zita as she tried to hold the redhead back.

"WHAT THE FUCK! All I did was say my name and this bitch slugged me." Yelled Kim as she struggled against the latin girl's grip.

"You broke up with Ron nine years ago. And now I'm getting payback. No one fucks with my man." Said Jennifer as she let her hand flicker to emphasize her point.

"Is she always like this?" Asked present Ron to his counterpart.

"Well it's that time for her monthly visit." Said the older Ron with a laugh. Jennifer glared daggers at her husband. But her look changed when she saw the younger version of her husband as well.

"Why are their two of you?" She asked as all her rage was forgotten.

"PARADOX" Both Rons, Zita, and Kim said at the same time.

"Oy." Said Jennifer. "OK everyone inside. I'll get some ice for that Kimmie. Sorry about that by the way."

They headed inside and sat down on the couch. Jennifer came back from the kitchen with an ice pack for Kim's nose. "Once again sorry about that. I tend to hold a grudge. Forgive me?" Asked Jennifer as she did the puppy dog pout.

"Okay, just as long as I don't get anymore sucker punches. Man you pack a wallop." Said Kim.

The communicator's four chimes went off and Jennifer grabbed it. "Hey Wade, Could you please explain to me why they're two Rons in my living room?"

(Past.)

The convention hall was packed with various tables filled with comics and various swag associated with the comic company. Ron and Jennifer were standing near the Marvel booth. He was trying to talk the seller down on a price for a Dark Hawk book. "Aww come on this one only lasted 53 issues. I'll give ya three fity for it." Said Ron doing his best imitation of Chef's dad from South Park. Jennifer laughed at his haggling. After getting his comic, they headed to the costume contest table to enter. After entering, Jennifer walked with Ron to a D&D table.

"I wonder if they'd let me play my dark elf?" Jennifer said to Ron.

"I don't think so Jen. You're character is level 20. It seems like they're only doing level 5 and below at this game. Wanna go check out the signing table. I hear Mark Hamel is there." Said Ron.

"Mark Hamel is at every con. And Star Wars isn't that big anymore." She said.

"Just wait until 1999. Two words 'Episode One'. " Said Ron as his eyes grew big.

"They're finally making it?" Squeezed Jennifer with delight.

"It's a cool trilogy but they had to go and add Jar-Jar."

"Who?"

"Oh never mind." Ron said thinking about the fact that it will be great when the 2000s roll around again.

After going to the various booths and picking up several comics and posters, they heard the announcement for the costume contest. After getting to their spots, Ron and Jennifer waited for their turns on the stage. The announcer came to the stage and started to call out names. "Our first contestant is Jennifer Douglas."

Jennifer walked the stage and received several rounds of applause and various wolf calls from the audience. It tweaked Ron slightly but he remembered that she was going home with him.

Ron was last to be called to the stage. "And our last contestant Ron Stoppable." As his name was called . Ron bounded to the stage and proceeded to perform several flips and jumps in full Night Crawler mode. The audience went wild. Ron was cheered for several minutes.

The announcer told the contestants to come to the stage where voting would be held. The announcer held a hand above each of the contestants and tallied audience reaction. Jennifer got a roar of applause and Ron nearly brought down the house with the sound of everyone's hands clapping. "Well that decides it. Ron Stoppable gets first place, and Jennifer Douglas gets second place."

Ron and Jennifer we're handed checks for various amounts of money. Ron's was for a thousand dollars and Jennifer's was for five hundred. They had decided to call it a day.

Walking to her car they were in deep conversation. "That was the most fun I've had in my life." Said Ron. "Even though I know I'm going to have to be in the shower for at least an hour to get all this food coloring off. Wanna help me?" Ron said with a suggestive wink.

Jennifer laughed at that and decided to take his bait. "Sure. But you have to agree to get all of my hard to reach spots as well." Jennifer snickered at Ron as he gulped and nearly stumbled over a rock.

"Jennifer I know this is sudden. And You've only known me for a little over a month. But I love you. And I want you to know that." It was Jennifer's turn to gulp and nearly stumble. She wrapped her arms around him and after a long kiss she said. "Ron I love you too."

After saying that. She heard the sound of Ron's communicator going off in her car. After grabbing it, Ron said. "Hey who are you?" Ron said to the image of a blonde man in his mid twenties.

"I'm Ron Stoppable." Ron stared at the image in shock.

"Oy! Paradox." Said Jennifer as she smacked her hand against her forehead.

Author's note.

I'm working some kinks out of the story. And I'm trying to write more. And the reason for Ron telling Jennifer that he loved her so suddenly is because I see Ron as a dive in head first type guy. Well thanks for reading and please Review if it strikes your fancy.

Erik


	6. A converstation with older friends

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible. Nor do I own the rest of the cast. Disney owns the whole shebang.

Ron's sitch in time.

Chapter 6.

(Past)

"OK now I'm confused. So you mean that now in the present or at least 2006 they're now two of me." Said Ron as he talked to his older counterpart.

"Yup. It's odd I know. But I called to tell you that You're stuck in the past. And I've got some good news. But you have to keep it from Jen." Said The older Ron in a low tone.

"What?" Said a very confused Ron.

"You wind up marrying her." Said the older Ron.

"Cool. Boo Ya! When?" Asked Ron.

"I'll never tell." Said the older Ron in a sing song voice. "Oh and there's someone else who wants to talk to you." Said the older Ron as another Ron came on screen. This Ron looked like what the other one did before he was sent back in time.

"Hey. Please tell me that Paradox isn't going to mess up the present or anything. You didn't kill any butterflies or anything did you?" Asked the very confused teen.

"This isn't a Ray Bradbury book. From what Wade tells me, there isn't anything to worry about. Since I changed my social security number and everything. We're pretty much two people now. This isn't going to be as confusing as the clone saga from the Spider-Man comics. God that one gave me a headache." Said the past Ron.

"OK cool. Thanks man. I feel better hearing it from me. I'm going to go before I get another headache." and with that the screen went blank.

**Wow, I wonder when We'll be married. This is getting cooler and cooler. I'm not going to shake Drakken's hand. I'm going to buy him a car.** Thought Ron as he got in the car with Jennifer.

(Present.)

Kim was nursing her nose as she talked to the Stoppables. "So Ron how did it feel having to live several years over again?" She asked with a slight muffled tone because some tissue was stuffed into a nostril.

"Way too many reruns. Asides from that it was a blast. I spent the time after high school working out and training. I've mastered the Mystical Monkey Powers as well as my darling wife's fighting style."

Jennifer placed a kiss on his cheek when he said that.

"Ron, do you have any kids?" Said Kim.

"No but we're trying. It's hard to balance a super hero life style with a job as is, I got my business degree with a minor in resturant management. I'm running my own place. It's called Heroes. It's kinda like Planet Hollywood with a superhero twist.We're probably going to go for children after we retire." Said Ron in a very mature manner. It had seemed to Kim that they've discussed that for several years.

Kim enjoyed talking to Ron and his wife. They had shared tales for several hours. It struck Kim as odd as to her it had seemed like just a month and a half had passed since she had last seen Ron. But for him it was nine years.

(Past.)

Getting back to the Team Go base, Jennifer and Ron decided to take that shower. Ron was nervous in removing his clothes. Jennifer stopped him when he reached for his boxer shorts. "Nuh uh, We're bathing in our under ware. Nudity is for later." Said Jennifer as she got in while wearing her under ware. Ron followed suit in a rapid clip. It took several minutes of sheer scrubbing just to remove the blue food coloring. "Next time you decide to cosplay a member of the X-Men pick a non blue one." Said Jennifer with a grimace as she rubbed the lufa against his skin.

Ron started to laugh. "That tickles."

"Would you rather me us the steel wool." Said Jennifer

Ron vigorously shook his head. Jennifer laughed at her boyfriend.

After the bath, they decided to call it a day.

It was Sunday. Which meant that Jennifer and her brothers would be going to church. Since Ron was Jewish, he decided to stay home. He got up around nine and headed to the kitchen for breakfast. While he was eating his cereal he decided to reflect on what has been happening to him during the past several weeks.

**I am so glad that a family has taken me in. I wouldn't have known what to do if Jennifer didn't believe me. I'd probably be locked in a physco ward getting electro shock if it weren't for her. Save for her mood swings, she's a great person. I'm falling in love with her more and more it seems. It's odd for me to be in love with someone and have them return it. Kim and I dated sure. But she was screwing Mankey the whole time. Well screw her. I'm happy. And this one won't lock me in a closet for three days. **With that Ron knew that he'd stay in the past. Even if they did find a way to return him to his proper time. To Ron if he was with Jennifer, this would be his proper time.

Author's note. This is all I'm going to write today. My daughter has decided that screaming at the top of her lungs is more important than nap time. This is probably the reason why I'm going grey at 26, Well you all have a good day and thanks for reading.

Erik


	7. The one with Rachel

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible. Nor do I own the rest of the cast. Disney owns the whole shebang.

Ron's sitch in time.

Chapter 7.

(Past)

Ron had been in the past for five months now. At this point he knew that he'd never get to the present. If you had asked him before the whole thing, what he would have done if he was trapped with his best friend's worst enemy? He would have probably spazzed out and ran. But now he would tell you that he's found true love.

Jennifer was pacing back and forth in her room. **We've been dating for two months. Officially it's been my longest relationship. Is there more? Does he want more? Will I be willing to call my self Mrs. Stoppable. It does have a nice ring to it. Damn I hope this survives until after high school. He's the greatest. I wonder if we should go to the next step?** Jennifer was shocked to think like that. Although she wondered what his body would feel like pressed against her's in such a intimate manner.

Ron knocked on Jennifer's door. "Jen, it's time to head to school." Said Ron as the door opened. Jennifer blushed at the sight of him. Due to the training that he had received during his stay at Go Tower, he started to build an impressive body. He still looked the same in the face, but the rest of him had become solid and muscular. It was like they took off his head and placed it on the statue of David. She snapped out of her trance and said. "I'm ready when you are dear."

Ron liked it when she called him dear and couldn't help himself. "You know with each passing day, I love you more and more." he ended the sentence with a kiss.

Ron sat alone at lunch that day. Jennifer had a different lunch period than him that week. Ron was musing about his life when he was interrupted "Hey Ron." Said a girl. She was one of the girls in the anime club that Jennifer and he was a part of. "Where's your other limb?" She said referring to the nickname that they had for Jennifer and vice versa.

"Different lunch. When is the next meeting Rachel?" He asked because she was the president and she would know.

"Today after school at my house." Said Rachel. She stood at about 5'6" with long red hair and deep green eyes. Save for the fact that she was a natural D-Cup, she could have passed for a doppleganger of Kim. "Be there. Oh and tell Jen for me, OK." Said Rachel while she blew a kiss and walked off.

Ron sat bewildered for a moment, then remembered that Rachel flirted with every member of the club, male and female.

Jennifer stood in the middle of the gym and looked at everyone. This class made her nervous beyond all means. She knew that if she showed off any of her athletic abilities that she'd be outed as a superhero. So she just headed to the bleachers and pulled out her book. She was knee deep in a Steve Perry novel when she was interrupted by Rachel. "Did Ron tell you about the meeting today?"

"Not yet. I've haven't seen him all day. Damn different schedules." Said Jennifer as she placed her book mark in her copy of _The Man Who Never Missed._

"Well it's at my house today. We're planning costumes for the Anime Con after graduation. It's going to probably be the last time we see each other because we're all going to different schools. Save for you and your extra limb." Said Rachel with a giggle. "And I want a chance to hang out with my best friend again. I've missed you Jenn." Said Rachel with a pout. Her and Jennifer had been friends since freshman year. Asides from Ron, Rachel is the only non family member who knows about Jennifer's other life. "I'm Sorry Rach. I know I've been attached at the hip with Ron. I assure you that I haven't been ignoring you. Can I blame it on hormones?" Said Jennifer with a giggle. They both laughed and Rachel said to her.

"Sure as long as you bring the Ben and Jerry's."

After the final bell of the day, Jennifer finally saw her boyfriend. "Ron! I've missed you." Said Jennifer as she wrapped Ron in a bear hug.

"I've missed you too. Umm would you mind loosening your grip a bit, I think one of my ribs just cracked." Said Ron in a jokey manner. "Oh and Rachel said the meeting is at her house today."

"I know, I ran into her at gym. And I got suckered into bringing the ice cream this time, so it's off to Smarty Mart for us." Said Jennifer as they got into her car.

"Did I ever tell you that I love the fact that you aren't a retail snob." Said Ron.

"Oh about a hundred times. But I just like hearing it from you."

-0-

"Looks like we're here." Said Jennifer as they reached Rachel's house.

Getting inside they noticed something odd was up. "Hey Rachel, where is everyone?" Asked Ron as he saw the redhead in a one piece swimsuit.

"They'll be here in a couple of hours. By the way what do you think of my costume?" She asked as she turned around to show them both sides of the swimsuit.

"It's nice, but I don't think that's a good cos play outfit." Said Jennifer as she blushed.

"Why?" Asked Rachel.

"Because it's hard to pick which character you are. I mean who wears a white one piece swimsuit?" Said Jennifer.

"A-Ko. From Project A-Ko two." Said Rachel.

"ummm ice cream we bring. Put in fridge I will." Said Ron as his face turned beet red from staring at the president of the club. He beat a hasty retreat to the kitchen to place the ice cream in the fridge.

When Ron left the room Jennifer confronted her friend. "What's up Rach. Do you think I'm dumb. No one else is coming right."

Rachel had a sad look in her eyes and nodded. "I just wanted you two to myself. I know it's wrong but I'm attracted to you both." Said the redhead as a tear escaped her eye.

"I'm sorry Rachel but you know that this'll never happen right?" Said Jennifer as she was interrupted

"What would never happen?" Asked Ron. With that Rachel ran from the room and slammed her door. Jennifer told Ron to wait in the living room and she said that she would explain it latter to him.

Rushing to Rachel's room, Jennifer knocked on the door. "Can I come in?"

"Yes?" Came a watery reply from the other side. Jennifer came in and hugged her best friend.

"Do you hate me now?" Asked Rachel.

"No." Came Jennifer's reply.

"But I tried to seduce you." Said Rachel in between sobs.

"I know. But I have a feeling that you did this because you were afraid that you're going to lose me as a friend. I'm sorry that Ron's taken up my time. But you do know that your the only person that knows about the whole me."

Rachel nodded and hugged her friend tighter. "But we're going to different schools. I'm going to lose you. I don't want to break in a new friend. I want to keep you as one." Said Rachel.

"Shh. Stop being silly. The school you're going to is only in the next county. And besides, remember our promise last year." Said Jennifer.

"That we'd get a apartment close to both of our schools and we'd live together. But what about Ron?" Asked Rachel as a smile formed on her face.

"He'd have to deal with two female roommates." Said Jennifer.

"Can I blame this outburst on PMS?" Said Rachel as she lightened up and smiled.

"If you want too. Well I guess I need to tell Ron what's up." Said Jennifer.

"Or do you want to fuck with him?" Said Rachel with an evil grin.

"What do you have in mind?" Said Jennifer mirroring her friend's expression.

Author's note.

Well as soon as I get these reposted I'm going to star posting the sequel to this. I think the Arc I was building at the end of this one calls for a new story as opposed to trying to continue this. So I'm going to be working on two stories at the same time. So please don't kill me if I get a post in late. Thanks for all the warm reviews of this story.

Erik


	8. Happyness at a comic shop

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible. Nor do I own the rest of the cast. Disney owns the whole shebang. This chapter is slightly limey, with a lemony boarder. Just to warn y'all some naughty bits follow.

Ron's sitch in time.

Chapter 8.

(Past)

Ron sat on Rachel's couch in a confused state. His thought were a maelstrom of emotions. **I wonder what's up with Rache. Sure I haven't known her for long but she seems cool. Jennifer has been up there for about an half hour. Rachel must be really upset. Damn I hate being male sometimes. The day that I understand women will be about ninety seconds before I die. OK I'm looking at the staircase again. Jennifer come on. I need to know what's up. And why are you two up there... FUCK ME GREASED UP AND RUNNING BACKWARDS THROUGH A CORNFEILD!** Ron's thoughts were nearly shattared by the sight the befell him. Jennifer and Rachel were both dressed in men's button up shirts. Jennifer's was black and Rachel's was white. It had seemed that the buttons were straining against the top of their chests. Ron was gasping for air and it seemed like his jaw would not close. "Wha-wha-what's going on? Need blood in brain to think. All traveling south." was about the most coherent things out of Ron's mouth between the sputtering.

Rachel and Jennifer snickered slightly and started towards the couch. "Rooooonnnnnn we're lonely." Said Jennifer in a small child's voice.

"We needs a manly man to ease our needs." Said Rachel as she started to unbutton her shirt. Jennifer followed suit. After three buttons were undone and it seemed like Ron was staring at the swells of perfect flesh under the material. Ron did the most sensible thing he could think of. "Mother." He said in a high pitch as his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he passed out.

Rachel looked at Jennifer and started to laugh. "Is he supposed to be that pale?" She asked out of concern in between laughs.

"Well if you look down you can see where all the blood went." Said Jennifer as she laughed.

Both sets of eyes went wide as they stared at the tent in Ron's pants.

"No wonder why he's so clumsy."

(Present.)

Ron was heading to Zita's house. His head deep in thought. **You know meeting me was weird. But I'm still me. I'm happy that I have Zita. She's great. **He rang her door bell and waited for her to answer. "Hey Ron, I'm glad you could make it. Umm Ron what's up? Why aren't you moving?" She asked as she noticed Ron just staring at her. Ron on the other hand was thinking so hard that his mind froze at the site of her. "Why bikini in you is Z, Pretty good like I do." He said as he fought the urge to pass out.

"I could tell chico. You're kinda standing at attention." Laughed his latin girlfriend.

"I hate being male. You women are lucky, you have no visitable means of showing arousal while as us men have our steel rods." Said Run as he blushed a deep red.

"Didn't I tell you that our pool is finally ready and that we can swim in it?" Said Zita as her laughter died down.

"No you didn't or I would have brought trunks." Said Ron as his blush receded.

"I think my brother has a pair that'll fit you. He's off at college anyways so he won't care." Zita said as she grabbed Ron's hand and lead him upstairs.

(Past)

"OK that was evil." Said Ron after he came too. They had filled him in on their joke.

"Come on Ron. At least we didn't kiss or make out in front of you. I'd think that you're little friend, who's not that little by the way, would have exploded." Said Jennifer.

Ron laughed to show that he wasn't mad. "Well the only damage caused by an explosion like that would be a sticky mess. But still that would have been a show." He said as he snapped his fingers.

Rachel perked up at that. "When is your birthday Ron?"

"May thirteenth why?" Ron asked.

"Jennifer and I could give you a really nice present. Well if Jen's up to it." Said Rachel with a evil grin.

"Rach, you know that something like that might kill him." Said Jennifer with a chuckle.

"Dying like that sure as hell beats being slaughtered by some baddie." Said Ron.

They all shared a laugh. Then they heard the sound of a car pulling up into the driveway. "Crap, It's my parents. I don't think seeing Jennifer and I dressed like this would be that funny to them." Said Rachel as she grabbed Jennifer's hand and rushed up stairs. Ron sat there on the couch as the door opened. Rachel's parents looked at him. Her mother asked. "And young man, you are?"

"Ron Stoppable. I'm Jennifer Douglas's boyfriend. We came over to hang out with Rachel and she took Jennifer upstairs to show something off." Said Ron telling a little white lie.

Rachel and Jennifer chose that moment to come down stairs. Rachel was in an Type-O Negative shirt and a pair of jeans. "Hey mom."

"Hey honey. Did Jennifer like whatever you showed her." Asked Rachel's mom

"Huh, Oh yeah. I was showing off my new Gundam model." She said catching onto Ron's story.

"Yeah it's very well done for a level four model." Said Jennifer. **Good cover Ron.** Both Rachel and Jennifer thought at once.

(Present.)

Zita opened the door to her brother's room. Having poked around his stuff several times she knew where he kept everything. Reaching for the bottom drawer, she found a pair of trunks. "Ron try these on. I believe they'll fit." She said. Ron headed to the bathroom to change. At this point Zita decided to surprise Ron. **The poor boy won't know what hit him.**

Getting the string tied right he looked at himself in the mirror. "Not bad." He said as he looked at the blue swim trunks. He returned to Zita's brother's room only to find her beneath the sheets of her brother's bed. "Looking nice Ron." Zita said as she started to slowly get up. As she sheet fell Ron noticed something was missing. Namely her bikini top. He was transfixed at the sight of her breasts. The mounds of flesh we're a light brown topped with chocolate colored nipples. "Z, You're top, It's gone." Said Ron once he regained the ability to speak.

"That's not the only thing that's gone." Said Zita with a grin as she did a come here motion with two fingers.

Ron walked towards her and watched as she removed the sheet. She leaned up and grabbed him pulling them towards the bed. "Zita, um we don't have any protection." Said Ron as he watched her roll her eyes. She reached for her brother's bedside table and pulled out a foil wrapper.

"These are still good. They expire in December." She said while reading the foil package. She started to untie the laces on Ron's trunks. "Come to mama big boy." She said as she pulled down the trunks.

(Past)

After leaving Rachel's house, Ron and Jennifer decided to head to a comic shop. "Cool they have a TPB of the first Crow series." Said Ron as he checked his wallet. He had just enough to get it. "Lucky Day!" Ron screamed in a child like manner as he danced around the table. Jennifer saw this and just had to join in with him. Soon the whole store was doing the weird little dance until the owner of the shop yelled. "BUY SOMETHING OR GET OUT!" Everyone quickly made their purchases and left the shop.

(Present.)

Wade Load was scanning the archives of the Go City Star, newspaper for stuff about Team Go and Ron. Ron was a very charitable man by nature, but to see him and Shego of all people at a children's hospital, was very surreal. In the old time line it seemed like Team Go was just a forgotten relic of time, but now they were the premier team of superheros. All because Shego stayed, or was it because of the Ron Factor? Wade decided to ponder this while playing a game of Everlot.

Author's note. Just thought I'd add a little bit of fun to this one.

Erik


	9. Never piss off Carlos

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible. Nor do I own the rest of the cast. Disney owns the whole shebang.

Ron's sitch in time.

Chapter 9.

(Present)

It had been about three hours since Ron and Zita finished making love. It had been both their first time. Ron was still asleep having passed out from sheer exhaustion earlier. In his mind he was replaying the events that had just transpired. To Ron, Zita was the most beautiful person ever. His dream like state was disrupted by a tightening feeling around his neck. His eyes snapped open to see what was wrapped around his neck. Then he noticed that the thing around his neck was attached to a very muscle bound hairy arm. That was attached to a very pissed offed man. A very pissed offed man who happen to be named Carlos Flores. Who was the same person who was Zita's father. In Spanish peppered with broken English he began speaking to Ron. You little fucking piss ant! I catch you... With my little angel! I ever catch you with her again. I'm going to kill you and... your family, that weasel thing and namely you! Get tha fuck out!" was the last thing that Zita's father said before he grabbed Ron by the scruff of his neck and dragged him downstairs and out the door. Ron was glad that he decided to dress before he fell asleep, Because he did not want to try to walk home naked again. Making his way back home he was lost in thought. **Does this mean that Zita and I are through? Oh god please don't let this be the end. I love her. **Getting to his door, he heard his cell go off. "Hello?"

"Ron it's Zita. I'm sorry about Papi. He'll calm down in about a week, until then I'm coming over to your house from now on." Said Zita over the line.

"I'm glad that you still like me. I'm sorry about causing you any grief. Oh and your dad sill thinks that Rufus is alive huh?" He asked relived.

"Yeah I haven't told him about that. And of course I like you. Or I wouldn't have given you that precious gift that was mine to give." She said in a sappy romantic way.

"You can be sappy sometimes. I like sappy. Hey how about tomorrow you come over?" Asked Ron as he practically floated to his room.

"OK. But no funny stuff. I don't want your parents killing me." Said Zita

"They're gone all weekend." Said Ron.

"Then funny stuff it will be. But this time I'm on top. Got me bucko." Said Zita.

"Yes ma'am." Said Ron.

(Past)

Ron was looking for a tux for the prom. He had Robert with him. "Rob what do you think of this one?" Asked Ron as he looked at a tux that was black with a purple trim.

"That's a nice one. For some odd reason it suits you. Suits you get it!" Robert said as he let out a hearty laugh.

After rolling his eyes at his future brother in law, Ron spoke up. "Yeah, Rob that's funny. Like the past twelve times you said it."

Across the store, Jennifer and Rachel we're looking at dresses. "Hey Rach. What do you think of this one?" Said Jennifer as she held up a crimson evening gown.

"That one would be so smoking on you. Jenn how about this one?" Asked Rachel as she showed her friend a powder blue strapless dress.

"Oh my god! That's going to knock everyone dead. Let's try them on and get Ron's opinion." Said Jennifer.

After trying on their dresses, they called Ron over. "So what do you think?" They both said at once.

Ron took both sights in with relish. They we're both beautiful in their own ways. "Jennifer I think that if I wasn't dating you. That I'd have to kill the person that was and wear his skin for the night."

"MMMMkay. No more Silence of the Lambs for you, But I'll take it as you like it right?" Jennifer giggled at the nod that he gave.

"And you Rachel. You look like Nicole Kidman after she divorced Tom Cruse. God You're hot." Said Ron with a small whistle.

"Thanks Ron. Wait a minute they get a divorce. When?" Said Rachel with a blush

"Oops wasn't supposed to revel that. Man I hate time travel sometimes." They all laughed at that.

Author's note

I thought that adding brackets for Spanish instead of butchering the language would be a better choice.

I hope you liked this chapter.

Thanks for reading

Erik.


	10. The dance

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible. Nor do I own the rest of the cast. Disney owns the whole shebang.

Ron's sitch in time.

Chapter 10.

(Past)

Ron was pacing back and forth in his room. He was fully dressed for the prom. His mind was going a mile a minute. But his thoughts we're trounced upon by the all to familiar four toned sound of the communicator. He picked up his communicator and as he went to press the button he felt a shock. The device started to spark and crackle. Then it burst into flames. "Shit. OK this is very very not good." Ron said as he held onto the device and bolted to the bathroom. After dropping it into the shower and turning on the cold water it died down. Jennifer rushed into the bath room. She was wearing her dress and was just working on her hair. "What happened?" She asked noticing the melted former communication device.

"I went to use it and it burst into flames. I'm guessing the circuit board sparked. But I have no idea." said Ron.

"I meant you. Are you OK?" She asked while inspecting his fingers.

"Lucky for me the top was on fire and not the bottom." Ron said.

"Well just make sure that nothing else can go wrong today." Said Jennifer

"Why do I feel like your for shadowing something?" Said Ron.

"Maybe I am, And Maybe I'm not." Said Jennifer as she added a chuckle.

(Present.)

Ron was frozen to the spot in front of Zita's house. **Please let her answer. I don't want to die.** Ron thought as the image of Carlos Floures appeared in his head. He rang the door bell. And to his shock the very person he thought of answered. "Ron. You have some balls coming here." Said Carlos.

"Umm I'm here to take Zita to the prom. Please don't kill me." He added the last bit in a rush.

"I won't kill you boy. Zita talked to me. She told me that she started it. I guess I have to realize that she's no longer a little girl. But if you do hurt her in any way. My threats still stand." He said as he cracked his knuckles.

Ron got the message loud and clear. As Ron fought the urge to pass out. Zita came down stairs. She was dressed in a black evening gown that accented every part of her beauty. "You look (Looks at Carlos.) very beautiful. (Carlos smiles at him.) Phew." Said Ron as he ran the gambit of emotions. Zita smiled and took his hand.

(Past.)

Jennifer and Ron met Rachel at the parking lot of the school. Ron was still impressed by the fashion choices of his companions. "If I haven't said this today. You two look lovely." He said as he took and arm from each of them and escorted them in. The gym was decked out in a mix of green and purple. "It looks like the place was hosed down in Joker juice." Said Ron.

"Now that I have that image in my head. I mean ewww Ron. Couldn't you have come up with a better analogy." Said Jennifer as Rachel and Ron burst out laughing. Jennifer was determined that this year she wasn't going to hang out by the wall. She was going to dance. She took Ron by the arm and lead him to the dance floor. _Truly Madly Deeply_ by Savage Garden was playing. Ron took Jennifer by the waist and led her in a close dance. Jennifer put her head on Ron's shoulder and was in heaven. All too soon the song ended and a faster song started to play. Jennifer led Ron to the table where Rachel was sitting. "Your dancing with me next slow song." Said Rachel. Ron just nodded. During the evening Ron danced with Jennifer and Rachel. Sometimes one on one, or in a group in the middle of them. He was having the time of his life. About three hours into the dance. Jennifer's communicator went off.

Dashing to the bathroom she picked up. "What is it Robert?" She said.

"Someone calling himself The Tagger. Is attacking in the park. Get Ron and meet us there." Said Robert in a tone that broached no argument.

"All right. Damn it. We'll be there." Said Jennifer.

"This had better be important, and next time when I say that Ron and I are off for the evening, We're OFF!! Got that."

"Yes Sis." Robert's stature seemed to shrink about an inch or so over the device.

(Present.)

Kim was bored out her mind with Josh at the prom. He was busy talking to a friend of his about a gallery opening next week. **I swear his only use is sex. And it's not the best either. **A slow song started to play. "Josh let's dance." She said taking his hand. He pulled it away.

"Rude much. I'm talking." He said as he tried to get back to his conversation.

"Look where we are. The PROM! Not some rec center where you can yak the night away. This is a dance. And I want to dance dammit." Nearly screamed Kim as she tried to take his hand again.

"You know Kim. Life isn't about you. I want to talk with my friends. I'm tired of you trying to get me to do stuff that you want. You know. I'm getting tired of you. How about you go find someone else to dance with and to fuck. Hows that." Said Josh as he headed off with his friends to the exit.

"He broke up with me." She said to the air next to her.

-0-

Zita and Ron arrived about ten minutes later. Ron was taken aback by the look on Kim's face. "What happened?" He asked with a look concern etched on his face.

"Josh broke up with me." She said as another tear escaped her eyes.

"That ass deserves no tears from you. Come on lets dance." Said Ron as he took both Zita's and Kim's hands. He did what could only be described as a full body dry heave. Zita and Kim just had to laugh. Ron just shrugged his shoulders and continued. He also had some serious moments with both of them while sharing slow dances with them each in turn. Kim went from being upset to slightly happy. After several dances and some alone time for Zita and Ron they decided to leave the Prom to head to Bueno Nacho.

Author's note. I'm done with chapter one of my new fic. I'll post it as soon as I finish this, or should I post it now?

Erik


	11. the aftermath of the breakup

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible. Nor do I own the rest of the cast. Disney owns the whole shebang.

Ron's sitch in time.

Chapter 11.

(Past)

Robert was still running from an enraged Jennifer. He ducked behind some crates on a pier near the park. It had been three hours after the official end of the prom. Jennifer could be heard yelling the background. "You ruin my perfect night for a graffiti tagger! I hope you've made good use of your man parts because you're losing them as soon as I catch your sorry ass!" Yelled the enraged raven haired beauty. All Ron could do was laugh as he heard whimpering from behind a crate. **Looking at that I can see how she got so good at making Drakken whimper like a whipped puppy.**

Robert screamed as the crate he was hiding behind was lurched into the air. Jennifer stood in front of him and just stared. "I'll make it up to you sis. Just please don't take away Pedro." Whimpered Robert.

"Pedro?" Said Jennifer as her anger was temporarily forgotten.

"That's what I call my ummm little friend." Robert sheepishly said.

"Just for that I'm not going to kill you but I'm getting you a shirt that says 'I love me that Pedro'." Said the raven haired girl as she just laughed.

(Present)

After Bueno Nacho closed. Ron, Kim, and Zita headed to a park to talk. It was odd seeing three teens in formal clothes sitting on swing sets. Kim was the first to speak up. She felt a bit humble. "Ron, Zita. I would like to say thank you for being with me tonight. I know that I don't deserve friends like you. Ron I mean I cheated on you. Well kinda. And Zita. I hardly know you. I'm sorry for ruining the prom for you two." Said Kim as she started to cry.

"Kim, You didn't ruin the evening for us. In fact after we leave the park, Ron and I's night is going to go our with a 'bang'." Said Zita with a chuckle as Ron's eyes grew two sizes too big, (as well as other parts.)

"I know you didn't cheat on me. Because that's a separate person. We just share the same bon diggity looks." Said Ron as he hugged her.

"I just feel so bad that you two felt the need to be here for me." Said Kim.

"Don't." Said Zita and Ron together.

(Past)

The next day. Jennifer and Ron came to a decision. "After graduation, we're finding a place." Said Jennifer to Robert.

"Are you quiting the team." Said Robert as he took a bite out of a piece of toast.

"No. We're just wanting some alone time." Said Jennifer. "Well as much as we can get with a roommate."

"A roommate? But won't that jeopardize our idenities?" Said Robert as he nearly choked on his toast.

"She already knows. She's my best friend." Said Jennifer.

"How many other people know?" He asked getting a little mad.

"No one. And you better keep that attitude in check. Or else Ron and I are off the team. We can fight evil on our own. I'm saying that you need us more than we need you." Said Jennifer as her anger at her pig-headed brother took full effect.

"But what if some villain wants to show up at our home and try to take us out?" Said Robert trying to keep afloat in this argument.

"We live in a giant freaking tower shaped like the word 'GO'!"

"Oh yeah right, I forgot."

Ron let out a chuckle watching Robert lose so badly.

(Present)

The next morning, Kim woke up with a really bad headache. All that she could remember was the fact that, after leaving the park they made a stop at a liquor store. She handed a guy twenty dollars and told him to get them something. They shared a bottle of Jaeger. But now she felt like the room was spinning and that she was weighed down by a anvil. As the room came into focus she noticed the reason as to why she was weighed down. To her left she had Ron with his arm around her waist. And to her right was Zita with her arm on her breast. **Wait how is her arm on my breast? OH MY GOD. NAKED WE'RE TOTALLY NAKED!** All the fog in her mind was instantly lifted and she tried to bolt out of bed.

"Mmmm five more minutes." Said Ron while grabbing back onto Kim like she was a pillow.

"'I don't want to go to school mommy, I just want to play with my teddy.'" Said Zita in Spanish, as she also pulled Kim onto the bed.

"Wake up you two!" Kim said.

They both started to stir until their minds processed the same information that Kim just recently did.

"Wow that was some wicked stuff. Did we? I'm not sure. Umm KP why aren't we dressed?" Said a still dazed Ron.

"I guess we were good last night? That was the most peaceful sleep I've had in a while. I always sleep well after a good roll in the hay." Said Zita as she leaned over to kiss Ron.

"You're OK with this!" Said Ron and Kim at the same time.

"I will be. We'll when we do this sober I will be." Said Zita with a sultry smirk.

"Oh boy." Said Ron.

(Past)

Ron heard the conversation between Robert and Jennifer. He decided to stay out of it and talk to Jen afterwards. She rushed out of her room decked out in her jogging gear. "Jen what's up."

All Ron got in response was a growl. **I'm just going to let her cool down before I find out what's up.**

-0-

Jennifer was jogging in the park. She knew that she shouldn't have blown up at Robert like that. But she did it anyway. **I'm not twelve any more. I know he was the one who practically raised us when mom and dad died. But he needs to know when to let go.**

Author's note. Thanks for reading this story. I hope you enjoy what I'm doing with it. Please review. And thanks to all of you who do.

Erik


	12. Fun with Rachel, Ron at the mall

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible. Nor do I own the rest of the cast. Disney owns the whole shebang. This chapter is entirely in the past so I'm not using brackets.

Ron's sitch in time.

Chapter 12.

Jennifer wound up at Rachel's house after her run. She knocked on the door. After about fifteen seconds, Rachel answered. "Hey, what's up?"

"Had a yelling match with Robert and decided to take a run before I'd kill him." Said Jennifer with a wicked grin.

"You two fight all the time. What else is new? Come in I'm watching The Crow." Said Rachel as she let her best friend in. Jennifer perked up at the idea of seeing Brandon Lee in tight black leather.

-0-

Ron sat in his room. He just got back upstairs from dealing with a crying mass of a man.

"_What's up Rob?" Asked Ron as he saw his leader staring at his toast and tearing up._

"_She's going to leave us. I just know it. I don't mean to be so so so hard on her. But she's my baby sis." Sobbed Robert as he blew his nose on Ron's shoulder._

_Ron flicked some snot off of his shoulder and spoke up. "I'm guessing that she takes it as you telling her that she's a kid. I know you mean well but you truly have to let her grow up. Just think. She's not leaving the team. She's just moving out of Go Tower. Hey I know! You can turn her room into a den. Just think. A pool table in the corner. A foose ball table. The works." Said Ron knowing that the mention of sheer male items would perk up the big man._

"_Yeah. I know. She's not leaving the team. I just have to accept that she's growing up. And we could put in a dart board. You'd still come over once in a while right?" Said Robert completely forgetting the fact that he was crying. _

"_Sure."_

**That man is easier to placate than Rufus. Well when Rufus was alive. Well since I've pretty much am alone today. I think I'm going to the mall and hit the arcade.**

-0-

Eric was battling Top Dollar on top of a old church. Rain was beating down upon them while Top Dollar went in for the final blow against Eric. Eric avoided the strike as he thrusted the weather mane he was holding into the other man's chest. Top Dollar had a look of sheer shock on his face as he fell from the roof onto the horn of a gargoyle.

Jennifer was rooting for Eric while Rachel was drooling over Top Dollar. "I know that this movie is awesome but damn I'd fuck em both." Said the redhead as she turned her head when Top Dollar landed on the horns of a gargoyle. "No matter how many times I watch this flick I just can't see him die."

"Oh come on. I mean he ate a chick's eye. To me that doesn't bode sexy. More like creepy." Said Jennifer as she took a hand full of popcorn. "Now the scene where Eric is reliving his death. That's hot. I mean a shirtless Brandon Lee mmm yummy." Rachel just nodded. "So what do you think of moving in with Ron and I for college. We'll get a small place near campus." Said Jennifer as she finally discussed her plan with the third party involved.

"That would be awesome. Ron's cool with living with two girls right?" Said Rachel as she grabbed some popcorn.

"Hmm let me think. Two hot chicks that are attracted to him. No he's not OK with it. He's more than OK. Most guys would give their left nut for just one hot girl." Said Jennifer as she laughed at the look on her friend's face.

"You've been hanging around him too much. You're starting to use the creepy analogies." Said Rachel.

-0-

Ron was schooling a poor kid at Mortal Kombat 3. "Now this is the best friendship in the game." Said Ron as Stryker led some people through a crosswalk. The kid that was playing him left his side and the next one stepped up.

-0-

"So what's Ron doing right now?" Said Rachel as she pulled the tape out of the player.

"Robert said he went to the mall." Said Jennifer as she got off the phone with her brother.

"Ron's probably schooling the kids at the arcade." Said Rachel.

"Let's go there. I've got a idea." Said Rachel with an evil grin.

"What's the evil idea this time." Said Jennifer as she got a matching evil grin on her face.

Rachel whispered her plan into her friends ear. Jennifer's eyes grew wide as she felt Rachel's tongue lick her earlobe. But the grin never left her face.

"Ron will never know what hit him."

Author's note. I think for the next couple of chapters I'm going to focus on the past. Thanks for all the reviews. Oh and I'm going to continue my VAPT series with another part to my Ronnie stories. What do Y'all think of me writing about Ronnie and Drew's first year as GJ agents after their college years. Oh and next chapter I'm going to post another Original story idea in my author's note. Please review. And thanks for reading.

Erik


	13. the movies

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible. Nor do I own the rest of the cast. Disney owns the whole shebang. This chapter is entirely in the past so I'm not using brackets.

Ron's sitch in time.

Chapter 13.

The arcade that Ron was at had import games as well. Ron was playing on a Dance Dance Revolution game. He had a 100 combo going when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He jumped nearly a foot in the air and landed on his ass. "Oww, Oh! Hey Jen." Said Ron as he saw the game over screen flash. "Man and I was on the third song too."

"Ron you're drawing a crowd." Said Jen as she noticed all the girls looking at Ron. He was in a white shirt and was covered in sweat. The shirt was now plastered to his chest.

"They're here most of the time. They like watching the Ron-Man work his mojo." He said with a swagger as they left the arcade.

-0-

They ran into Rachel at the food court. "Hey guys. How about after lunch we go to the movies?" She asked as she twirled one of her crimson locks in between her fingers.

"I'm game if Ron is." Said Jennifer as she sat next to the redhead.

"Hey I'm up for anything. I thought that I'd be alone today. But I get to spend the time with the two most beautiful women in Go City." Said Ron as he put a hand on one of their shoulders each.

-0-

Getting to the theater, they bought tickets for some random action flick. Ron sat in between the two girls. He had a large tub of popcorn and a box of sno caps. He popped a sprinkle covered chocolate chip into his mouth. Jennifer had a large soda and gummy bears. While Rachel had a bag of peanut butter cups. They sat in silence for a few moments while they shared the candy. Ron was surprised when Rachel leaned in and kissed him. "What! Oh my!" he said as Jennifer let out a small laugh. She then kissed him and whispered into his ear. "Just wait until after the movie." Ron got embarrassed as they heard a thumping sound at the bottom of the popcorn bucket in his lap. "Looks like someone wants to play." Rachel said as she snaked her hand under the bucket. Lets just say that Ron didn't remember a damn thing about the movie.

Author's note: I'm almost done with the revisions. While reading this I've found that It's hard to expand upon it. But I promise the sequel series will be awesome. Or at least kinda cool.

Erik


	14. Kim's two loves

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible. Nor do I own the rest of the cast. Disney owns the whole shebang. This chapter is entirely in the present so I'm not using brackets.

Ron's sitch in time.

Chapter 14.

The week had been odd on Kim to say the least. First off she had slept with her best friend and his girlfriend, and the only thing that she remembered was that Zita had one breast that was slightly larger than the other.

-0-

Zita on the other hand was sitting alone in her bedroom wearing nothing but a towel. She was talking to Ron through a IM.

Friskykitten: Ron, has Kim been acting weird around you too?

Monkeywhoopass: yeah it's like she's trying to skirt the issue. Or somehtin g like that. Damn typos, I know i should fix them befroe i post em. But i just hit enter without thinking.

Friskykitten: Ronnie, if you fixed them i would think that i was talking to someone completely different. What we're going to have to do with that girl is straight up talk to her. We should do it on neutral ground. Bueno Nacho will do perfectly.

Monkeywhoopass: defently. BOO-YA!.

Friskykitten: wanna cyber now?

Monkeywhoopass: turn on your cam.

-0-

Kim agreed to meet them at BN to talk. She found them their regular booth in the back. "Hey guys. Have you ordered yet?"

"Yeah. But tell me what you want and I'll go up there for you." Said Ron as he went to get up.

"Please and thank you, I'll take the regular." Said Kim as she sat down.

After Ron left. Zita started to talk to Kim. "How are you doing? We have felt like you've been on the other side of the world."

"It's been weird. I mean this whole thing. Ever since Ron went back in time and Ron came back that was still here. I'm not going into the whole paradox thing. But I fell like I've hurt Ron in the worst way but with this Ron. I guess the thing is I don't want to hurt him like I did the other one. But on the other hand WOW! I mean wow. How can you handle so much. And I do mean his 'little-big' friend." Said Kim while her face turned about a shade off from her hair.

"That's easy girl. Two words. K Y." Said Zita as she heard a nervous laugh from Ron. He had just walked up to them as Zita was doing the universal sign for large penis. Holding her hands up and moving them about a foot apart.

"Did I miss something?" Said Ron with hope that he wasn't blushing.

"You two match." Said Zita with a laugh as she saw the fact that they were both the same shade of red.

-0-

In GO city, Ron and Jennifer were sharing some alone time. Being full time heroes was rough on their private lives. Not that they would change anything. Ron went up to his wife of five years and hugged her.

"Have I told you lately that I love you." Said Ron before he was swiftly interrupted by Jennifer.

"If you sing that song I'm going to scream." She said as she let a laugh escape from her lips.

They shared a good laugh. Which slowly turned into a kiss, which lead to some high quality time on the couch. Ron was just about to finish when the front door bell rang. "If it's that other me, I'm going to kill him." Said Ron as he pulled out.

"Fuck, Kill em any way." Said Jennifer.

"I'm coming, umm I mean I'll be there." Said Ron as he headed to the door. Upon answering he was shocked to see who was on the other side. Jennifer walked up behind him and said the same thing that he did.

"Rachel!"

Author's note.

I know my present story line has been boring so I'm spicing it up a bit. I'll go further into details about Ron and Jennifer in the present in the next chapter. And I hope that the Zita,Ron, and Kim storyline is liked as well. Thanks for reading and please review.

Erik


	15. Rachel's return

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible. Nor do I own the rest of the cast. Disney owns the whole shebang. This chapter is entirely in the present so I'm not using brackets.

Ron's sitch in time.

Chapter 15.

Ron felt odd. He wasn't sick or anything. He just felt odd. His wife felt the same way. Someone from the past that just seemed to vanish, has appeared before them on the doorstop. "Rachel? Where have you been?" Asked Jennifer as she lead her friend inside.

"I moved back to GO city last week. James left me." Said a distraught Rachel. "I'm sorry. I know I just left. James told me to forget the past and move on. I'm so sorry." Said Rachel in between sobs

"You could have at least wrote." Said Ron.

"James wouldn't let me. I just hope that I can mend the rift that I caused." Said Rachel.

"You can. But it will take time." Said Ron as he took his former, soon to be again, friend in a embrace.

-0-

Kim saw her friends in a new light. She came to the realization that Ron wasn't the immature child that he was, but a man. Well kinda. He was still Ron. But she saw him in a way that was first sparked at the junior prom. She was falling for him again. But why? He was in love with Zita. Was she falling for the Latin beauty as well? All Kim knew for certain was that she was really confused.

-0-

Ron on the other hand was anything but confused at the moment. Zita was in the process of going down on him. His focus was entirely on her raven black hair.

-0-

Rachel was glad that her friends didn't shun her for what she did. It was a year before their wedding that she met James. He was just like her. Fresh out of college and positively no idea what he was doing with his future. He had told her that all he wanted was just her and him. So for him she left it all behind. What a mistake that was. After only two years together, the shit started to hit the fan. It started as small squabbles that mutated into full blown fights. For all that fucked up stuff, the reason that he left her was the fact that she kept piles of socks on the floor.

"What a dick." Said Jennifer.

"Yeah, hey at least he had good cause to leave you. Socks need to be in the proper area. I should know, Jennifer has drummed that into my head for about five years now." He said with no malice but just sheer mirth. His mock serious tone was broken by a hearty laugh. "You got a place to stay Rach?"

"I'm at a motel right now." Said Rachel.

"Guest bedroom it is." Said Ron in a tone that broached no argument.

"But I couldn't impose on you two like that."

"What's there to impose on? I mean we've got a four bedroom house." Said Jennifer as she hugged her friend.

-0-

Zita was busy giving her boyfriend the best blow job he has ever had in his life, (well until next week.) when a knock could be heard from Ron's bedroom door.

"Ron, Kim's here." Said Mrs. Stoppable.

"I'll come down in a second." Said Ron as he tried to keep composure.

"Mrph mrphhhh" Said Zita as her mouth was occupied at the moment.

The subtle vibrations from her voice brought him to the edge. He grabbed a hold of the back of her head and released a week's worth of back stock into her mouth.

After swallowing she said. "You need more pineapple juice in your diet sweety. That was kinda bitter."

He made a mental note of that and proceeded to zip up and head downstairs with her right behind him.

"Hey Kim, how are you today?" Said Zita.

"Good. Um can I talk to you two." Said Kim as Ron caught the hint and swiftly took them up stairs.

After getting into his room, Kim sat on the bed and took a deep breath.

"I'm going to say this before I lose my nerve again. Zita, Ron, I love you." Said Kim in a single breath.

"We know." Said Zita.

"You do?" Said Kim.

"Yeah. I mean I picked up on it after prom, Zita caught the signs earlier. But you know me. I'm slow on the uptake." Said Ron with a giggle.

"So what do we do now?" Said Kim.

"I would say what I was doing earlier, but Ron's tapped." Said Zita.

Author's note.

Next chapter will take place in the past. I hope I'm not messing up the story. What I'm trying to say is that I hope you all still like it. I'll overhaul it if needs be. Thanks for reading

Erik.


	16. The lotus blade

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible. Nor do I own the rest of the cast. Disney owns the whole shebang. This chapter is entirely in the past so I'm not using brackets.

Ron's sitch in time.

Chapter 16.

Ron awoke from a perfect dream. In the dream he was having the most wonderful sex with two lust starved succubus. It had seemed so real, reality set in once he noticed that he couldn't move from the bed. **I must have slept wrong, I can't seem to move. Since when do I use black nail polish? WHAT!** He bolted upright in the bed. Rachel was to his left and Jennifer was to his right. That didn't bother him one bit. But the lack of clothes did. "Did we?" He said.

"Back in the bed tiger you need your rest." Said Jennifer with a purr.

"We need our cuddle buddy." Said Rachel with a pout.

"I guess it wasn't a dream? Boo-Ya!" Said Ron as he climbed between the two lovely ladies.

-0-

The peaceful day was soon interrupted by the sound of Jennifer's communicator going off. "Yeah, Oh hello Hego what's up?" She said as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

"Get Yugo and head to the tower. The Dark Magician is attacking." Said Hego as his end of the line was cut off.

"Looks like duty calls. We'll be back later Rachel." Said Jennifer as she kissed her.

"Two questions though. One, What's up with the villains names? And Two, Where are my pants?" Said Ron as his line brought smiles to the girls faces.

-0-

The meeting was the regular speech from Hego and sarcastic comments from Shego. Soon they were on the way to the park. It was set up like a David Copperfield magic show. Complete with giant stage and random illusions. "Where does the budget come from for all this stuff?" Said Jennifer as she watched a small pyrotechnic display go off.

"Government grants. That Mathew Lasko guy can get you money for anything." Said Ron.

Suddenly The Dark Magician appeared. "It is I The Dark Magician! And you will become my greatest trick!" Said the figure in a top hat and tails.

"Let me guess. Help you come up with a name that didn't come from a Yu-Gi-Oh deck?" Said Ron as he received blank stares for what he just said. "Damn it! I forgot, Japanese card battle games aren't here yet. Damn you time stream!"

"With that aside I need a volunteer from the audience. Ah! Such a lovely girl you'll do." Said the Magician as he snapped his fingers and Jennifer started to float towards the stage.

Ron had a look of pure rage. He rushed the Magician while his back was turned and nearly separated his shoulder from the impact. The Magician screamed in pain and crumpled to the stage. Ron's eyes grew blue and suddenly a ornate Japanese sword appeared in his hand. "I will protect the one's I love no matter what!" Bellowed the enraged blond boy until he felt a hand on his shoulder. Jennifer told him the one thing that calmed him instantly. "We would be like them if you did that." Ron's flames died down. Hego grabbed the sobbing villain and left Jennifer and Ron alone.

-0-

Master Sensai was awoken by the sounds of his granddaughter calling his name. "Grand father the lotus blade has been awaken." Said Yori.

"It is too soon for that to happen." Said Master Sensai as he left his room.

-0-

"What was that sword?" Asked Jennifer as she held her boyfriend.

"The lotus blade. It's a long story." Said Ron.

"I've got time." Said Jennifer as she placed her lips on his.

Author's note. I thought I'd throw in Master Sensai and Yori. Thanks for reading. Please review.

Erik


	17. The end

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible. Nor do I own the rest of the cast. Disney owns the whole shebang. This chapter is entirely in the past so I'm not using brackets.

Ron's sitch in time.

Chapter 17.

"And that's about the gist of it." Said Ron after he spent an hour explaining to Jennifer about the secret ninja school that he attended during his sophomore year in high school.

"You are full of surprises." Said Jennifer as she noticed something strange about Ron. "Are you OK?"

Ron was unsure, He felt like he needed to meditate all of a sudden. "I think the school is trying to contact me. It'll only take a few moments." Said Ron as he sat in a lotus position and started to meditate.

-0-

Standing in a endless field of grass, Ron felt the presence of his Sensai from the school. "Who are you?" Asked the old master.

"I am Ron Stoppable." Said Ron in a matter of fact tone.

"How is it that you are the wielder of the lotus blade?" Said Master Sensai.

"That's a long story." Said Ron with a sigh.

"We've got plenty of time." Said Sensai as he moved to sit next to Ron.

-0-

"Ahh I see. The prophecy is correct. It states that the chosen one to wield the blade will find love with an enemy and have his entire life turned upside down. I didn't think that it would be time travel. But these prophecy things are sometimes a bit dicey with the details." Said Master Senasai with a chuckle.

"This means that they're two wielders of the blade. Umm there will be two. I'm confused." Said Ron as he felt the usual confusion about the time stream.

"Yes. And when the day comes to save the loves of both the warriors then and only then will the true power of the blade be reviled." Said Master Sensai. "And when you are done with your schooling, during the summer I wish to see you at the school."

"Hai, Sensai." Said Ron as he left his state of mediation.

-0-

Ron had been in the same state for about an hour. It was starting to worry Jennifer. She was about to tap him on the shoulder when his eyes opened. "That was refreshing." said Ron.

"What's up?" Said Jennifer.

"Well I'll be going back to the school after we graduate for about a month to complete my training." Said Ron.

"I'll be worried about you. But it's something that you have to do isn't it?" Said Jennifer with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"I won't be that gone long. And if all goes well I'll be a better asset to the team." Said Ron with a trademarked goofy grin.

"You're a great asset, well you have a great ass anyway." Said Jennifer as she played with his hair.

-0-

The last few weeks of school as uneventful. Well save for saving the world three times. Ron was nervous on the last day. He knew that if he trained he'd be better for the team. But he was afraid that if he left even for the span of a month, that he'd lose the one girl that had ever shown him love. "Jennifer, Umm how do I say this. OK here goes. When I'm gone for that month you aren't going to find anyone else are you?" Said Ron in a rush.

"No! You are still insecure aren't you? God if I ever met this Kim person I'm going to belt her in the jaw. No I'm not going to find anyone to replace you. We're together no matter what. Got that." She said while jabbing her index finger into his chest.

"Yes. Ma'am." Said Ron.

Author's note.

Well this is it for Ron's sitch in time. Now on to my next story in this series. "Ron and Jen, Blades and sunscreen." weird title I know. It'll be fluffy with a bit of action thrown in. Thanks for reading. Thank you guys so much for inspiring me to write again.

Erik.


End file.
